


Falling For a Widow

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elf, Angst, Elves, F/M, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Music, Musicians, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Cyclonus is in love with his music partner.





	Falling For a Widow

Cyclonus never thought he would fall in love. He had a few flings in his younger days, when he was just drifting through the years without a real goal for himself. With a dead father and a self-absorbed prostitute for a mother, he never thought he would really do anything with his life. At best, he thought he would become a petty thief or a dead man by the time he was thirty.

Then he found the piano. Three years after running away from home when he was sixteen, he had wandered into a richer part of the city, passing by a concert hall. Then he heard it. The piano, a simple song, but beautiful enough to draw him inside the building, sneaking through the back. A man was graciously playing in an empty hall, lost in his own world.

To this day, Cyclonus wasn’t sure why it brought him to tears. He had never heard anything like that before. He had never even heard of anyone owning a piano where he had been from. And yet, to hear such a beautiful sound from a simple song… It called to him.

The man, Wallop, found him. He almost thought him a thief, but when he saw Cyclonus crying, they merely talked instead about music. Cyclonus, being an arrogant brat at the time, tried to pretend he wasn’t interested and that he only cried because it was something different. But Wallop was able to convince him into being his apprentice. To learn piano himself.

And now, sixteen years later, he was a master and the personal pianist of the Ogre King himself. He had dedicated his life to his craft, throwing away his old way of life to devote him to creating music for the masses to enjoy and other masters to envy. He was not the frivolous child he once was. He didn’t throw himself at anyone who showed him interest. Hell, he had convinced him he didn’t need love. He had the piano. Nothing was better than that.  

Then he met her. When His Majesty had married Queen Eclipse… Tailgate had become his partner, so to speak. An elven singer, gifted with a beautiful voice that matched his piano. At first, he found her irritating. Clumsy, stuttering, nervous, asking far too many questions… But she sang well, so he dealt with it and created music with the elf that suited their rulers.

But she turned out to be rather kind. Still clumsy, still asking many questions… But she was sweet, understanding, and eager to learn. She somehow knew his moods and knew just what to say to make everything right again.

They even had a few things in common. Poor families, love of all music and poetry. They even enjoyed some of the same foods… Cyclonus suddenly found himself drawn to her. He wanted to be with her. Always. Next thing he knew, he was completely in love with her. He had tried so many times to convince him he wasn’t, that it was just him being stupid with having a close female friend. Until he realized just how badly he wanted to kiss her.

Nothing should have been stopping him now. He should have been able to confess. To tell her he wanted to court her. That he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, no one else but her. But he couldn’t. Not when she still wore her wedding ring.

She had married an elven lord named Clawmark when she had only been twenty. He was significantly older too, by at least twenty-seven years. But she loved him. He had treated her very kindly, showering her with more love and affection than she had been used to. A few elves he had talked to said that they had been a very happy couple too. But that happiness only lasted for a short while, Clawmark passing away into the fourth year of their marriage.  

And from what he knew of elves, most only married once. Apparently, many elves remained widows or widowers until they died. Remarriage happened very rarely, being looked at as an odd rarity. Some elves even believed it was disrespectful to the deceased spouse. And Tailgate seemed to fall in line with that same belief, showing no interest in moving on from her husband. Primus, even most of her songs were dedicated to him…

Cyclonus couldn’t stand losing to a dead man, but there was nothing he could do. Tailgate loved this man… and he could not disrespect her wishes. He could not force her to just forget the only man who had ever shown her love and expect her to just fall for him, of all people.

He still wanted her to know though. He felt as if he was taking advantage of her by not telling her. That he was betraying her trust by acting as a friend when in reality, he loved her beyond friendship. He just had to the find the right time to say it though.

And actually gather the courage to say it out loud.


End file.
